


Wanda, Stop

by CaitlynMellark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I FINALLY DID IT CIO, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark
Summary: Chase is the last HR300, and the only one who understands that existence is his self proclaimed sister, Wanda, who is the last WR300. However, today she has been acting strange.





	Wanda, Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ciocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciocco/gifts).



It was a normal day, just like every other that has passed. They didn't get easier to deal with, but they didn't get too much harder either. It was a lot of learning and the like.

  
Chase, however, usually spent time with his friends when he wasn't working in retail. It was a lot of hell trying to learn with emotions and also run such a dead end job, but his life was... fulfilling. He went home to Melissa and Ryker every day... He saw Emma often... He even finally got over Markus, and got himself someone to be with…

  
Life wasn't perfect, but it was good enough. It was better than a machine like him could have hoped for... He was deviant, and he was free.

  
He was currently with Wanda, the only other 'older' Traci. She was the only WR300... as he was the only HR300. It didn't effect them much most of the time, but sometimes it brought sadness. It just meant that they were the same... the same in a way that was horrid but  _ theirs _ .

  
Wanda was usually bouncy and happy. Energetic, and willing to learn. She reminded him a lot of Melissa. While they both made him tired sometimes, he still loved them. They were apart of his life, like everyone else. He used to be so lonely as a machine... but now he had many people. So many people, it was unimaginable.

  
Wanda seemed so... quiet right now, however. She seemed to be trying to leave the house he stayed at faster than normal, or maybe she was lost in thought and he just didn’t realize it.

  
"Dear? You doing okay?" he asked with his normal pet names for people, which caused her to flinch. "You thinking about something?" She wouldn’t normally flinch at his voice, so something definitely was up.

  
"N-No, I'm fine," Wanda said, forming a somewhat small smile while her LED flickered a bit of a sporadic yellow. It concerned him a bit to see it flickering like that.

  
"Are you sure?" Chase asked, tilting his head as he watched her. He didn’t exactly believe her. The LED, the flinching, the quiet… it was not normal.

  
She held her mismatched arm a bit, keeping it close as she stood in the doorway to the hallway. He knew little about why exactly it was mismatched, but he could take a fair guess seeing as they were in the same Eden Club. The old owner probably just slapped any arm in there when the old one stopped functioning.

  
"Yes, I am..." Wanda started, then shook her head, "No... No, I have to get away."

  
"Wanda, I don't--" Chase tried to start, trying to get closer to help her. He did not understand what was wrong with her. She looked so scared, but she tried to get away from him.

  
"No! Stop it!" Wanda snapped in fear, trying to back away still, "You should run away before something happens, before--!"

  
"Wanda!" Chase interrupted, trying to get closer. "I don't understand what is going on with you, but I can help you. It'll be alright--"   
  
She interrupted him by pointing a gun at him. He didn't know she even had one, much less that she would... point it... at him... His LED blared red immediately, like hers did.

  
It was silent for what seemed like an eternity, but her cold stare watched him closely. "No sudden movements before I blow your circuitry everywhere," she said in a voice as cold as her face.

  
Chase stared at her in disbelief and shock. He still couldn't believe the gun aimed at him. He had never seen her do this with anyone, and yet she did it... to him.

  
"What is going on?" Chase asked, his LED remaining red. "Did I do something?"

  
"Shut up," Wanda ordered. Her LED flickered a bit yellow as she reaffirmed her aim at her male counterpart. “Just shut up!”

 

Chase continued to watch her. He had no idea what was going on. It’s a little funny that she is doing this when he finally  _ doesn’t  _ want to stop existing. He didn’t want to leave Messi, or Ryker, or Emma behind. He didn’t want to leave Alphonse behind. He didn’t want to leave Wanda, even if she hated him now. He was unsure what he did to her, but he couldn’t leave her.

 

Wanda placed the gun to his forehead, and he stared at her. It was cold… very cold. He didn’t like it at all, and his LED only flickered faster. “Please…” His soft beg probably sounded pathetic, but he didn’t want to die.

 

Wanda’s LED flickered yellow a few moments, and she backed away. She ripped the gun off of his forehead and put it under her chin. She flashed the tiniest and quickest sad smile before pulling the trigger. She fell to the ground.

 

Chase stood there, shaking uncontrollably. He stared at Wanda laying on the ground, thirium pouring out of her self inflicted wound. “The fuck…” His voice choked out a cry, “What the fuck…!?”

 

He went to the ground, shaking Wanda a bit. He tried to get her to turn on, but it was of no use. Her LED remained gray. He has absolutely  _ no  _ idea what happened… but he didn’t want it to end like this. He didn’t want Wanda to…

 

“Wanda!” he tried to yell, but it only came out as a pathetic and shaky wail. He let out another cry, “Please… don’t leave me alone…”

 

He placed his hand to his LED, crying as he let it ring. He kept Wanda’s normal hand close, unwilling to hold the one that wasn’t originally hers to begin with. He was even less willing to look at her head… The wound would be there.

 

“Hello, Chase,” the VS400 said. “You know I’m at work.” The background was filled with a lot of voices, as normal for the bartender’s place of work.

 

“Al… I… I…” he cried out, trying to get anything out. He knew he was being annoying, but he was trying so hard to get any information to him.

 

“You alright?” the other asked, “What’s wrong?” It was so much like him to jump to other questions before even receiving an answer for the first one. That quality usually made Chase laugh, but he couldn’t.

 

“Al, Wanda…” he cried out, his hand gripping Wanda’s a bit. “She just… she just fucking…”

 

“Calm down,” Alphonse said over the communication. “Just calm down… What did Wanda do this time?” Hearing him say ‘this time’ made it sound so innocent. It made it sound like the normal nonsense Wanda stirred up.

 

“She pointed a gun at me, Al-- She… She put it to my head,” Chase cried out desperately. “She… she… She fucking shot herself, Al… Al…”

 

There was silence for a whole moment before Chase started hearing the noise of Alphonse leaving. “Chase, it’s okay,” he said. His voice sounded afraid, but as normal, he tried to be the positive one. He usually wondered what would finally get Alphonse to stop being the positive one, but he couldn’t right now. “Just speak… okay? Just say my name, it’s okay… I’m coming, alright?”

 

Chase put his forehead against Wanda’s hand, crying worse. “Al… Al…” he cried. Maybe it was stupid to be saying his name when it was Wanda who died, but repeating his name was much more… calming? He doubted calming. He didn’t calm down or anything. “Al… Al…”

 

“I know… I know, babe,” Alphonse mumbled. “It’s okay… It’s going to be okay…”

 

After some moments that felt like an eternity, Chase heard the door down the hall open up. Alphonse hung up on his side of the call.

 

Chase looked up as Alphonse walked in, and his eyes widened a bit at actually seeing Wanda. His LED flickered yellow and red as he saw the gun on the floor. He took a deep inhale before going to the floor and hugging Chase. “How did this happen?” he mumbled, keeping him close.

 

“I don’t know…” Chase cried, burying himself in Alphonse while continuing to grip Wanda’s hand. He knew nothing about why this happened. He knew nothing about why the  _ fuck  _ this happened. Only one thing was certain to him, though.

 

He was the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab work with @suolasirotin on Tumblr!  
> Just like my collab with @Sorceringing, this is her OC and mine!
> 
> She made an art for this named "Chase, Run" (put the link below), and I made this story named "Wanda, Stop." I should have finished this months ago, but I felt so stupid trying to write Wanda. After some chapters of "You're Free, Follow Me", I finally felt good on how I wrote her. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed <3
> 
> Wanda is owned by @suolasirotin on Tumblr!  
> Alphonse is owned by @Sorceringing/@rk800-52 on Tumblr!  
> Messi (mentioned) is owned by @thenervousmedic on Tumblr!  
> Ryker (mentioned) is owned by @popsicletheduck on Tumblr!  
> Emma (mentioned) is owned by @witchfall on Tumblr!  
> And Chase is owned by myself!
> 
> Here is Cio's artwork of this scene!
> 
> [Chase, Run](https://www.deviantart.com/saltyalien/art/Chase-Run-784058692)


End file.
